The aqueous humor flow in humans has been measured by determining the rate of loss of fluorescein from the eye after iontophoresis into the cornea. In one group of patients, this has been compared to the aqueous humor flow calculated from tonographic results. Reproducibility and symmetry of measurements have been tested in normal volunteers and in patients with glaucoma. There are several sources of errors in fluorophotometry; these have been studied.